


Undisclosed Desires (Podfic)

by VeegiDawn



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeegiDawn/pseuds/VeegiDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will was getting so good at handling things, slowly getting better at dealing with other people. It's just that sometimes he's required to be sociable and it's a step too far, pushing him off the edge of his self control. Luckily Hannibal is there to catch him when he falls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undisclosed Desires (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Undisclosed Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170732) by [WishingOnWhishaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingOnWhishaw/pseuds/WishingOnWhishaw). 



This is a link to **download** or **stream** the [_**podfic**_](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/kez11c7047wauq9/Undisclosed+Desires.mp3)

I hope you enjoy! :D 

Please feel free to leave feedback for the author or myself. 

 


End file.
